uchiha's mansion
by chikanarusoubi
Summary: OMG xD I's post it here xD oh BTW it has an alternate continuation xD so...I'l post it like alt2 XD
1. chapter 1

Sasuke ….this is so wrong..stop it..! – the blonde said between moanings…while the dark haired was trying to pull his jacket off , while leaving hickies on the neck of his lover….  
But you cant say you don't want it…- the dark haired said grabbing him by the chin and giving him a kiss in the lips…that was slowly coming deeper and stronger with the pass of the seconds…so much passion in just one kiss...  
Naruto was trying to scape from Sasuke but it was useless…the other one was stronger than him…and could easily stop him ….slowly the energy of the blonde was decreasing as his hands were instinctively wrapping around the dark haired ….  
Could you be more silent! We are trying to study! – Rock lee said opening the door….and interrupting…  
Could you at least knock first!-Sasuke said throwing him Naruto's jacket on the face….while covering the blonde with the bed's blanket…  
It's always the same with you two! So I thought this time it wasn't necessary at all! – Rock Lee said closing the door completely angry.  
*slam* the door closed…  
I don't know why did we let them live here? …..-Sasuke said sitting down while putting on his shoes by a side of Naruto who was in shock at that moment….  
I'm going out…do you want something? - Sasuke said putting his jacket on….and preparing to leave…..

Uh?...hey can I go with you ? –naruto said nervously picking his jacket up of the floor-

Sure…why not?...why did we let them live with us anyways? – Sasuke said opening the door of his room-

Because they had no place to go…just as I did…and because I asked you to let them live with us for a while – Naruto said clinging to sasuke's arm –


	2. alternative ch1

Sasuke ….this is so wrong..stop it..! – the blonde said between moanings…while the dark haired was trying to pull his jacket off , while leaving hickies on the neck of his lover….

But you cant say you don't want it…- the dark haired said grabbing him by the chin and giving him a kiss in the lips…that was slowly coming deeper and stronger with the pass of the seconds…so much passion in just one kiss...

Naruto was trying to scape from Sasuke but it was useless…the other one was stronger than him…and could easily stop him ….slowly the energy of the blonde was decreasing as his hands were instinctively wrapping around the dark haired ….

Could you be more silent! We are trying to study! – Rock lee said opening the door….and interrupting…

Could you at least knock first!-Sasuke said throwing him Naruto's jacket on the face….while covering the blonde with the bed's blanket…

It's always the same with you two! So I thought this time it wasn't necessary at all! – Rock Lee said closing the door completely angry.

*slam* the door closed…

I don't know why did we let them live here? …..-Sasuke said sitting down while putting on his shoes by a side of Naruto who was in shock at that moment….

I'm going out…do you want something? - Sasuke said putting his jacket on….and preparing to leave…..

Umh….Could you finished what you started?..-The blonde said grabbing completely ashamed the arm of the dark haired and looking to the floor trying to hide his totally over blushed face….

Mh…and what did I started?...- Sasuke said approaching the bed and looking directly into the blonde's eyes…while grabbing his chin…

Well….umh…you know….that….-he said trying to avoid Sasuke's look.

Mhh…I'm not in the mood anymore….but…maybe you can help with it…-Sasuke said with an evil smirk ….and lying down by a side of him in the bed..

How?,…..- the blonde said with shame…

You know how….- Sasuke replied biting his ear obtaining a moaning of the blonde….

umh...-naruto blushed by his comment-

*smirk* you do...you just wanna apparent you don'd - sasuke said slowly moving his hand over naruto's pants-

you ...know...sasu...going to the store sounds like a good idea now -naruto replied totally blushed-

why?-sasuke said after finished kissing the blonde's neck-

cuz the door is open and neji is watching us with a face of WTF?- naruto replied whispering into sasu's ear.

oh...let's go-sasuke said taking his lover in arms carrying him like a bride to get outside...before leaving the room he gave neji an evil glare of death with the sharingan...-

hey wait my jacket!-naru yelled and neji throwed it at him-Thanks -naruto said smiling-

~they both left the house~


	3. chapter 2 to 5 :

Uh?...hey can I go with you ? –naruto said nervously picking his jacket up of the floor-  
Sure…why not?...why did we let them live with us anyways? – Sasuke said opening the door of his room-  
Because they had no place to go…just as I did…and because I asked you to let them live with us for a while – Naruto said clinging to sasuke's arm –  
~outside the mansion~  
Yeah…but It's been already 2 months…-sasuke said with a kind of angry tone of voice-  
Umh….I know….but…I mean…the mansion is waaay too big for just the two of us .. Don't you think so ? –naruto said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek–  
*giggles* yeah… but …we could have more "fun" without them around –sasuke said grabbing naru's hip-  
*sarcastic laugh* yeah you're right – naru replied , taking sasu's hand away from his…and just holding it until they got to the store-  
~~~at the store~~~  
So what do you wanna have for dinner? –sasuke asked the blonde-  
Umh…-naru tought about it for some seconds – Ramen ^.^ - the blonde replied-  
It doesn't surprise me at all, let's go get the ingredients.. – the darkhaired replied petting naru's head-  
Yay! –naruto said happily holding sasuke's hand –  
What do you think lee and neji will want for dinner ? – naru said curiously –  
I don't know….It's not like Im gonna feed each one of you with different stuff ok? –sasuke said hitting naru's head with some celery –  
Oh…Ok! Ok. ok.-naru said waving his hands to stop the "epic celery attack"-  
~~~~on the way home~~~  
Sasuke..?...-the blonde said nervously while walking by a side of him –  
What is it ?- Sasuke replied looking at him –  
Do you think ….is wrong- Naruto said looking at the floor-  
What?...eating ramen every day ?..no I don't think so..- Sasuke replied joking around-  
No…not that….I mean…us…together….do you think is wrong? –naruto said stopping just a few blocks before the mansion-  
No…I don't think so…-sasuke said leaving the bags of food on the floor and getting closer to the blonde-  
Really ?- naru said with tears on his eyes –  
Yeah..I don't think it has anything of wrong….I also think is the best thing that has ever happened to me…so please don't cry…-sasuke said wiping of the blonde's tears and giving him a soft kiss on his lips-  
Do you really think so ? –naru said cleaning of his tears with his sleeves –  
Yes I do – Sasuke said embracing Naru and giving him a kiss , which naru happily corresponded to-  
*cough **cough* umhh….guys…I don't think is the place for this kind of stuff you know…? –neji said stopping by a side of them , because it was really awkward –  
*total embarrassment of Sasuke and Naruto*  
Umh…yeah…-Sasuke and Naruto replied nervously picking up the bags of food and walking towards the house-

At home  
*sasuke and Naruto are preparing dinner*  
Neji I told you not to leave your books in the stairs! Someone could faAAAAllll! –lee yelled falling down the to be precise 25 rungs and falling over a soft surface…to be precise in that too..it was Naruto who was passing by and just was unlucky.-  
Aaaaa! –naruto yelled in pain after lee fell over him and made scratches on his arms-  
Naruto are you ok ?– Sasuke said running towards him and getting lee away from him –  
Yeah…I'm ok….don't worry –the blonde replied smiling-  
Are you sure?-Sasuke said helping him stand up-  
Yeah-naru replied-  
Goddammit! Neji , isn't it like the 4th time this week ! –sasuke yelled angry at him–  
Yeah..so ?- neji said not caring a lot about his anger-  
I let you live here just cuz Naruto doesn't want you to be f*cking homeless! And that's how you thank us? ….I mean! You always make Naruto get harmed…and You Lee always stop us before we get to do anything! –sasuke was really pissed of at that moment-  
I'm sorry- lee said with lots of repentance –  
Me too… Is just that…..it's really awkward for us to hear you guys doing stuff….you know?,,,-neji said kind of annoyed getting closer to them-  
And from all the room at the f*cking mansion….you had to choose the one…who's just by a side of ours! – Sasuke said still annoyed…but not as before-  
Yeah…it was a bad idea…and tomorrow…we'll move to….the third floor-lee said-  
It smells nice- Naruto said walking toward the kitchen-  
Hmpf….ok…now let's go have dinner – Sasuke replied still kind of annoyed ..-  
Ok –neji and lee said-  
~~~~~After dinner~~~~~~Sleeping time!~~~~~~~~~  
-everyone was at his room-  
Sasuke…are you asleep? –naruto said snuggling closer to him-  
Yeah….that's why Im answering you…-sasuke said sarcastically-  
OMG! So you're like those sleepwalkers…but like sleep -talkers? –naruto said surprised-  
*giggle* no Naruto…I was asleep until…you talked….what is now? –sasuke said placing a kiss on naru's forehead-  
Well…I was thinking about …what happened in the afternoon…-naru said blushing-  
What ?- Sasuke replied, without changing his mood-  
Well…what…was happening before…lee interrupted -naru said blushing and covering his face with the blanket-  
What about it…?-sasuke said uncovering naru's face with a smirking face on his-  
Well…we …like…umh…didn't finished….what we started …and…yeah-naru said totally blushed-  
And they call me…the kinky one –sasuke replied kissing him –  
*Naruto giggled and continued the kiss*  
The soft hands of Sasuke started slowly touching naru's body and made him shiver  
But remember this time you have to be more silent –sasuke said kissing naru's neck and remarking the hickies he left that afternoon provoking him small moanings that he covered with his hands-  
*smirk* that's why I love you –sasuke said kissing naru while slowly unbuttoning his pajamas-  
Uh…sasuke –naruto tried to cover his mouth …but the touch of Sasuke felt so good that wasn't enough to cover his moans-  
on the other room  
I think I'll get traumatized –lee said to neji which was laying down on the other bed-  
*laughs sarcastically* who says that…the one who's gaara's heart( if he has one)…owner…You should be more traumatized by the fact you're dating gaara and not by the fact those 2 are having sex…-neji replied mocking him –

Hey don't laugh of him! He has a heart! ~and he can be sweet if he wants too..-lee replied kind of blushed –  
Yeah whatever –neji said rolling to the other side of the bed –  
other room  
Nothing because is the freaking bathroom! XD :D LOL (bad joke)  
on sasu's and naru's room  
Sa..su..ke..*moans*-naruto moaned while Sasuke was slowly sticking his hand down naru's pants-  
Hm? What is it ?.. –sasuke said slowly moving his hand over naru's under wear-  
It…feels …good – naru said between moanings-  
Oh really?,,,,doesn't this feel better?,,-sasuke said sticking his hand under naru's underwear and begun massaging naru's manhood-  
Ahhh – Naruto moaned a little louder than before which made Sasuke instantly kissed him to avoid lee interrupting again-  
Sorry-naruto said totally embarrassed –  
No problem…sasuke said taking of naru's pants and underwear completely-  
Ahh…-naruto moaned..when he felt the silk passing over his manhood-  
Oh…so you're pretty hard now…aren't you?..-sasuke said slowly stroking naru's –  
Ah…Sasuke don't do that…-naruto said trying to stop Sasuke –  
Oh..why?…if this part of your body seems to like it –sasuke replied on a kinky way and strocking him a little faster.-  
Cuz…i..don..t wanna come yet…-naruto said blushing-  
*smirk* so what do you want me to do naru?-sasuke whispered on naru's ear while pressing naru's manhood a little-  
I want ….you…-naru said blushing-  
Hm?...you'll have to make me want to…because right now…Im not the one naked..–sasuke said mocking him-  
Who's fault is it?- Naruto said while unbuttoning sasuke's shirts and placing small kisses on him-  
*Sasuke had to release naru's so he could move freely.*  
Naru got to sasuke's pants and start to pull them off..slowly  
*giggles* apparently I've made you a kinky person too right? –sasuke said kissing naru while he took off the darkhaired's clothes-  
Why do you say so?- naru replied touching sasuke's-  
Just because I notice it..-sasuke said making him be below him –  
Sasuke …I want you..-naruto said kissing him and wrapping his arms over his neck-  
*giggles* you do are kinky-sasuke replied whispering on naru's ear and giving it a small bite-  
Sasu…-naruto said before kissing him-  
-sasuke kissed him deeply as he introduced his into naru's body –  
-Naru moaned louder but it was silenced by sasu's kiss-  
on the other room  
Oh god!…why aren't they finished yet? –lee said trying to distract himself-  
It's because you're freaking annoying…it's because of that…-neji replied angry because neither of them let him sleep-  
Me? What am I doing?...is them- lee replied-  
Just because you haven't gotten to second bases with gaara doesn't mean they can't –neji said covering his head with the pillow-

Hey! How do you know that?-lee asked angry at him-  
Gaara told me…-neji replied trying to cut the conversation so he could sleep-  
When? –lee replied-  
I don't have to tell you everything Lee! Now let me sleep! –neji said angry-  
on SasuNaru's room  
Ahh Sasuke!-naru said between moanings in every thrust-  
Naru..-sasuke said while "doing" his lover –  
I love you-Sasuke kissed Naruto when he was about to come , just as naru did between them some seconds before –  
~after all was finished~  
I love you Sasuke- Naruto said snuggling closer to his warm body-  
I love you too naru- Sasuke replied placing again a soft kiss on naru's forehead –  
on the other room  
Wait…gaara talks with you?-lee asked not leaving the subject-  
Yeah he does…like every week or so…why?...-neji replied noticing this talk wasn't going to end that easily –  
Because..I don't know…gaara is been acting weird lately-lee responded-  
How?... weird? –neji's curiosity and need of air made him uncover his face-  
Well..he…was like…kind of…awkward around me…he …-lee said sadly playing with his fingers-  
Maybe he's just like that because you moved away from your home…maybe he wanted you to stay at his place….but he was to embarrassed to ask you –neji said looking at the sad rock lee-  
You think so - rock lee's face recovered the happiness –  
Yeah….if that makes you happy and me able to sleep , there's a big chance Im right Lee…so now… let me sleep.-neji said laying his head on the pillow-  
*giggles* thanks neji – lee replied laying down too-

The next day XD  
*yawn* -lee and neji where making breakfast that day-  
Ohayou! –naru yelled happily behind them while entering the kitchen-  
Hi *yawn* - both of them answered kind of sleepwalkers type-  
Huh? Are you guys ok ? – naru said getting closer to them an pocking them-  
Uh..yeah *yawn* yeah…we are just kind of sleepy –neji replied petting naru's head-  
*cough * *cough* good morning -sasuke said looking at neji with jealousy and anger (he has that possessive kind of way of being about naru).  
Hi –lee said whipping his eyes and finishing placing the plates on the table-  
~~~eating awesome breakfast ~~~~~~  
So…how did you guys slept ? –sasuke said sarcastically.-  
Pretty fine thanks…it was just here… that was talking and didn't let me sleep-neji replied –  
Heartbroken? ….what happened to gaara?- naru replied almost with tears on his eyes –  
Uh…no..uh.. is nothing Naruto…is just…that I haven't seen him in a while…and I kinda miss him…- lee said scratching his head.-  
So…let's go visit him! – naru said happily –  
Do you really wanna go to the sand village…just to see gaara? –sasuke replied while drinking tea-  
Yeah!...I mean….umh.. no …- naru said nervously when he felt sasuke's view of anger-  
You don't have to follow his orders you know? – neji said eating a slice of bread-  
I have a better solution ….-sasuke said calmly-  
What is it ? –naruto and lee said on unison-  
Let's invite him over –sasuke said before drinking a slurp of tea –  
Can we? –lee said with happy puppy eyes ^.^ -  
Yes…you can…but..naru will pay the consequences –sasuke said smirking at naru –  
Umh….Lee..do you really wanna see him? – naru said nervously-  
Yeah..I do….-lee said with puppy eyes –  
*sigh* ok…I accept your deal Sasuke –naruto said extending his hand to seal the deal-  
Ok -sasuke said not taking his hand but kissing him-  
All of them finished breakfast happily ^.^ (Omnom nom breakfast)


End file.
